With Unopened Arms
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: The thrid installment to the Mommie series. Roger's father is back, and circumstances force Roger to accept his father for who he is.
1. Unexpected arrival

_**Author's note: Yay for the third installment! In theory, this is the last one.**_

It was almost ten-thirty on Friday night. Roger's set was nearly over, and he was racking his brains for another song. Mimi took his hand. She was almost nine months along, and was supposed to be taking it easy. She smiled. "Baby, play my song. Play 'Your Eyes.' Just make sure you play to me."

Roger nodded. "Alright."

He walked out onstage. The crowd cheered. He sat down on the stool, for the first time ever, provoking a sudden hush from the crowd. He leaned into the mic. "This next piece was written almost two years ago. I've never performed it publicly before. This song is dedicated to my fiancée, Mimi Marquez. I present to you, for the first time, 'Your Eyes.'" He performed the song lovingly, passionately, thinking only of Mimi, and of course, omitting her name at the end. The crowd erupted, loving it. Roger beamed happily.

After the set ended, Roger helped Mimi home. "They loved it! I can't believe it!"

Mimi nodded, not responding. She was breathing heavily. "Rog, I think…I think I'm in labor."

"What?" Roger blanched. "Oh, god." He grabbed a nearby payphone. "Benny, Mimi's in labor. Can you swing by? We're right outside the club."

"Yeah, man, be there in a minute."

Benny pulled up a minute later. Mimi's water had already broken, and Roger was trying to help her stay calm, while frantically searching his mind for what the doctors had said to do. Benny helped Mimi into the Range Rover. "Breathe, Mimi. Just concentrate on breathing."

Benny sped to the hospital, and they carried Mimi inside. Benny flagged down a passing nurse. "Excuse me, this woman is in labor!"

The nurse nodded. "Right this way."

Roger held Mimi's hand tightly. "Just one more push, Meems!"

Mimi clenched her eyes shut, screaming in agony. A pang of guilt shot through Roger, for causing her such pain. Mimi screamed again, and the doctor stood up, beaming. "It's a girl!" He handed the baby to Mimi, who beamed, looking at Roger. "Look at your daughter, Roger. Isn't she beautiful?"

Roger grinned. "What are we naming our bundle of joy?"

"Marina Elexa, after my great-grandmother."

"Roger nodded. "I love it." He took Marina into his arms, and the doctor handed him the birth certificate, which he and Mimi finished filling out.

Benny grinned when they came out to meet him at the car. "She's gorgeous." He winked. "And the baby's not bad-looking either."

Roger mock glared. "Hey."

Mark and the rest of the Bohemians were waiting anxiously when Roger and Mimi entered. Mimi smiled. "May I present, the newest member of our group, Marina Elexa Davis."  
Marina cooed happily, and everyone melted.

"She's beautiful!" Maureen cried. "Congratulations." She looked at Joanne. "I want one."

Joanne nodded. "We'll see, honeybear."

Mimi yawned. "I need to go rest. You'll see her tomorrow."


	2. The memorial

**_Author's note: Forget what I said about "Unopen Arms" being the last installment. I got a great idea for yet another sequel. Also, a shout-out goes to Data Girl 3 for her story "The Story Never Ends," which helped inspire most of "Mommie's Revenge." A shout-out also goes to Diva Actress, for being the ONLY person at the time this was written to have reviewed chapter one! Where have you guys been?!_**

Roger sat uncomfortably in the church, listening to friend after friend of his mother's drone one. He'd received the notice of the memorial the day after Marina's birth, about a month ago, and had decided to go and pay his last respects to Charlene. Mimi had opted to stay home with Marina, and Roger had to agree that the service was no place for a baby. Now he was slightly wishing he'd stayed home.

Finally, the service came to him. The preacher nodded at him. "Now, Charlene's son, Roger, would like to say a few words in Charlene's memory."

Roger stood. "I…um…well…okay, look, I can't do this. I've been sitting here all afternoon, listening to you all say what a wonderful person she was, what a wonderful mother, oh isn't Roger such a lucky son and all the other things you've been saying. Well, you're all lying through your teeth. She wasn't a wonderful mother. She was a horrible mother. She didn't know how to be a mother. She was an alcoholic, drug-addicted, violent person with no self-respect. She was abusive and vindictive, and half the time, I couldn't stand her!"

Roger was met with a stunned silence. Several of his mothers friends gasped, and he heard one clearly say, "Well, I never."

Roger cleared his throat. "I wasn't done yet, Mrs. Mylondel. I know, you're all thinking what a horrible, ungrateful son I am, and if I were in your shoes, I'd think the same thing. You didn't know her like I did, though. She wasn't a nice person, and living with her was pretty much…" He looked at the preacher. "Forgive the language, but living with her was pretty much hell on earth. But she was my mother, and I did love her. Even while she was beating me, and abusing me, and pretty much ruining my life, I loved her, because I didn't know what else to do. Just like that Pat Benetar song-many of you won't know Pat Benetar, but it's a reference I know well-just like her song 'Hell is for Children,' where she makes a comment about how abused children only know how to love their parents. It's the same thing. I can't hate her. I just can't." He sighed, looking down at his feet. "Mom, I honestly wish you could be here to accept this, but you can't. And it's my fault. Mom, I forgive you. After all these years, I finally forgive you." He looked around. "That's all I have to say. Thank you." He stepped down.

A shocked silence ensued. Roger started back to his seat, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and drew a sharp intake of breath, looking into his father's face for the first time in seven years. The preacher smiled. "And now, Charlene's one-time husband and Roger's father, Jeremiah Davis, will say a few words."

Jeremiah nodded. "My son is absolutely right. Quite frankly, Charlene was a bitch. But if we cannot forgive her for her sins, then how can the Lord?" He smiled at Roger, who rolled his eyes and walked out.

Jeremiah followed. "Roger, can we talk?"

Roger shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about. I told you before; I want nothing to do with you."

"It's been seven years, Roger. I thought…"

"You thought wrong. You are not my father. Yes, you may have been Charlene's husband, but a one-night stand that happened to result in my birth makes you the sperm donor, not my father. You aren't part of my family. You aren't even a part of my life. Charlene may have been an abusive bitch, but at least she was usually there for me. Besides, I still hold you responsible for Saylinda's death."

"Roger…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and look after my daughter so Mimi can get to work." Roger turned to leave, but his father caught his arm. "Dammit, I will not be ignored by my own son!"

"I am not your son!" Roger wrenched his arm free. "I will never be your son. I don't even know you!" He started walking away.

Jeremiah followed. "Roger. At least let me give you a ride home."

Roger's fist clenched, and he glared. "I won't say it again. Fuck. Off." He stormed off, ignoring his father, and headed for the Loft.


	3. The Accident

**_Author's note: After this, I won't be able to write for awhile. Big piece for newspaper due, and I have to work on it. Plus finals are coming up, so I need to study. I'll post again as soon as I can! By the way, I did just see "A Beautiful Mind," so the opening line is ripped off from Paul Bettany's character. You guys should see it, Anthony Rapp has one of the biggest parts in the movie!_**

"The prodigal fiancé returns," Roger murmured into Mimi's ear. Mimi opened her eyes. "Welcome home. Marina's sleeping, so your job is relatively easy. I've got to get to work." She went to change. "How was the service?"

Roger shrugged. "Bunch of old ladies lying through their teeth. What else?" He chose not to mention his father.

Mimi smiled, wrapping an arm around him. "Well, Mark's gonna be late. He's seeing someone."

Roger grinned. "No kidding! It's about time he found a girl. Who is she?"

Mimi shrugged. "He won't say. He said something about her being younger then him. Probably my age. And don't pester him about it."

"I won't." Roger laughed. "Go to work already!"

Mimi giggled. "Don't wait up."

Roger tried to wait up, but was about half-asleep on the couch when, simultaneously, the baby started to cry, and the phone rang. He ignored the phone, scooping Marina into his arms. "Ssh, its okay, Daddy's got you," he muttered soothingly. He grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this the home of Roger Davis?"

Roger's heart lurched, and he had a sudden flashback to high school. "Yes, this is Roger." He set Marina back in her bassinet and sat on the bed next to her. "What happened?"

"Mr. Davis, do you know a Mimi Marquez?"

"Yes, why?"

"Roger, this is Doctor Anderson at Mercy Hospital. There's been an accident."

"What?" Roger paled. "How?"

"You need to come down here."

Roger bit his lip. "I can't. Not until someone can get here to watch our daughter. Let me call a few of our friends." He hung up then phone, the dialed again.

Maureen answered. "Pookie?"

"No, Maur, its Roger. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need you to come watch Marina for me. Mimi's been in an accident. I need to go to the hospital."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Maureen. "God, I'm sorry, Rog. I'll be there in ten minutes. Less than." The call ended with a sharp click. Roger scooped Marina up. "Ssh, it's okay. Mommy will be alright, I promise." He carried her around the apartment, humming softly to her. Marina kept screaming for nearly five minutes, before cooing happily as Roger started humming "Foxey Lady" to her. She sucked on his finger, falling asleep. Roger smiled. "Who'd have thought you'd be a Hendrix fan like your daddy? At least you get to sleep tonight."

The door opened, and Mark walked in, followed by a young honey-blond girl, with Maureen right behind them. Mark was frowning. "Roger, what's going on? Why is Maureen here?"

Roger shook his head. "Later. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Firefly. She needed a place to crash, so I offered her our couch. Now, what's going on?"

Roger thrust Marina gently into Mark's arms. "I'll explain it all later. Right now, I have to go."


	4. Unlikely Savior

_**Author's note: Okay, so I lied in the last chapter. I'll warn you when I get to a point in which I cannot write for more than a few days. I've got some things going on that involve my concentration, thus a lack of writing. My editor is getting pushy, as our deadline is fast approaching!**_

Roger ended up falling asleep in the triage waiting room, while waiting for word of Mimi's condition. Finally, at about two am, Doctor Anderson emerged from the ICU. He placed a hand gently on Roger's shoulder, and Roger jerked up. "How is she?"

The doctor smiled. "We've done all we can. Only time will tell now. She's resting comfortably. She's very lucky. If a passerby hadn't heard her screaming for help, she might be dead."

"Help?" Roger frowned. "What do you mean, help? Why did she need help?"

"Because she was in danger," Roger spun, and his fist clenched as his father approached, continuing, "and she knew it."

Roger bit his lip, his eyes never leaving Jeremiah's face. "What happened?"

"She was attacked in the alley behind the Cat Scratch Club." Jeremiah's face was unreadable, a tactic Roger knew well. He was hiding his feelings on the matter. "I assume she was heading into the dressing rooms, when a man stopped her and asked her for a dollar so he could get something to eat. When she reached into her pocket to see if she had any money, he pulled a knife on her, and told her to give him all her valuables."

Roger felt his blood run cold. He bit his lip even harder. "And then?"

Jeremiah placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Roger flinched slightly, but didn't shove it away. Jeremiah continued. "Apparently, she tried to fight back. He stabbed her several times in the chest. She finally started screaming for help. It was weak, though. The knife had punctured a lung, and she was having trouble breathing. A few people walked by, ignoring her cries for help. Finally, a few friends and I were passing by, and we heard her weak screams. Mitchell ran to get the police, and Josh and I fought the guy. Josh held the guy until the police arrived, and I brought Mimi to the hospital. She passed out in the car on the way here."

"How did you know to call me?"

Doctor Anderson spoke up. "Simple. We recognized her from your last visit here at Mercy. We remembered that you were her closest family member."

Jeremiah smiled. "As soon as they told me they were going to call you, I realized who she was. I'm glad something stopped me when I heard her calling for help."

Roger nodded, then paled as a horrifying thought crossed his mind. "You don't any open wounds, do you? You didn't mix blood with her?"

Jeremiah frowned. "I don't think so. Why?"

Roger sighed. "Because Mimi and I…we're both HIV-positive. I don't know how long Mimi's had it, she already had it when I met her, and I've been positive for almost four years now. I don't want anyone else to get it. I had a friend die from it recently."

Jeremiah nodded. "I'll get myself tested. I am surprised you care, however. You did tell me earlier to fuck off."

"That doesn't mean I want you to get AIDs! I wouldn't wish AIDs on my worst enemy!" Roger's face was white. "Look, I don't want to do this now. I'm not blowing up in the middle of a hospital triage while the mother of my baby might be dying less then ten feet from me!" He looked away.

Doctor Anderson placed a hand on his shoulder. "Roger, you should go home, get some sleep. Mimi's going to slip in and out of consciousness for a few days. You don't want to see her in the condition she's in. We'll call you when you can see her."

Roger nodded. "You're probably right."

Jeremiah placed a hand on Roger's shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. The last thing you need to do is walk through New York at night."


	5. True Confessions

_**Author's note: I'm on a roll right now! Seriously, who knew that Jimi Hendrix was my muse? I popped in his CD and the ideas just started flowing! A big shout-out goes to my partner (in crime and in life in general) for putting up with my shit as this story came into play, and for listening to (and not shooting down!) every idea I've had in the "Mommie" storyline! Also, to my cousin Ione A. Carr., for reminding me that Circle K is open 24 hours a day, and to Sarah, for the mini lesson on location in relation to financial standing in NYC!**_

"So, Roger, where do you live?" Jeremiah slid into the driver's seat of his car.

Roger opened his eyes. "Lower East Side," he muttered. "The corner of 11th and Avenue B. You can't miss it." He closed his eyes again.

Jeremiah frowned. "Funny. I always saw you as hitting it big and living in Greenwich Village or Westport. Or even getting out of New York some day."

Roger looked at his father. "Why would I want to leave New York? Besides, where would I go? I didn't finish high school. And I never want to go back to Westport if I can help it." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the painful memories that threatened to come flooding back to him.

Jeremiah didn't seem to notice. "So, I know this might be painful for you, but how did Charlene die? I never found out. The official story is that she got caught in the crossfire of a gang fight."

Roger tensed. "I...um…well, she did get shot," he said, not fully lying. "I don't know exactly what happened." He clenched his eyes shut. "It all happened so fast." he muttered.

Jeremiah pulled the car over, giving his son a concerned look. "What do you mean, Roger?"

Roger looked back at Jeremiah. "I don't…all I know is that one minute, she was alive, and the next, she wasn't."

"Roger, what happened?" Jeremiah gave him a serious look.

Roger shook his head, his long hair falling into his eyes. "I don't…I honestly don't remember much. She was threatening to kill me…but I was practically dead anyway…she threatened Collins…and Benny shot her." His voice faltered. "It was all over the news." He faced his father. "Are you seriously telling me you didn't see the story? It was everywhere."

Jeremiah nodded gravely. "I was hoping that it had been blown out of proportion by the media. So she really kidnapped you?"

Roger looked away. "Look, I don't remember much. I don't want to talk about it."

Jeremiah gave him a sympathetic look. "I can understand that it was a traumatic experience for you, and I understand that you may have blocked it out as a stress response, but talking helps."

Roger clenched his fist again. "No, I don't remember it because she practically killed me! For three days I was tied to a chair in a basement, with no food. I didn't have my medication, which, by the way, I need in order to live, and they pretty much kept me in a constant state of semi-unconsciousness. And when I wanted to die, I couldn't. Angel wouldn't let me. My friends were finally able to rescue me, but Benny almost died in the process. My mother did die!" He trailed off, his voice losing volume as he continued. "And it's all my fault. I don't deserve to be alive right now."

Jeremiah touched Roger's shoulder, but Roger flinched away. "That's all I can remember. I don't know what they did to me while I was unconscious. I don't remember." He stared at the window. "Can you just take me back to the Loft? I don't want to talk anymore."

Jeremiah nodded, and they spent the rest of the trip in silence. Finally, the car pulled up to the building. "Thank you," Roger muttered. He climbed out of the car.

Jeremiah watched as Roger climbed the fire escape, entering the apartment through the window. As soon as Roger had disappeared inside, he drove away.

Roger, meanwhile, was about to collapse on the couch when he remember that Mark's girlfriend was sleeping there. He dragged himself back to his room, closed the door, and just barely managed to make it to his bed before his eyes snapped shut.


	6. The Fight

_**Author's note: I'M BACK!!! I don't know for how long though. I have a HUGE deadline coming up, and I have finals. Bleck. I'll try to get this story finished before I drop off the face of the earth!**_

Roger slept until noon the following day. When he did finally crawl out of bed, he found Mark on the couch, muttering to himself. Next to him, face buried deep in a textbook of some sort, was Mark's new girlfriend. Try as he might, Roger couldn't remember the blond girl's name. He flopped into his favorite chair. "Morning," he muttered.

Mark finally looked up. "Hey Rog. Remember Firefly?"

Roger nodded. "Vaguely. A lot of shit was going on last night." He glanced at Firefly's book. "_A History of American Literature_? How old are you, anyway?"

Firefly didn't look up. "I'm a senior."

"In college?" Roger didn't mean to come across as rude, but he guessed he must have, because she glanced sharply at him. "In high school. I'm seventeen."

Roger blanched. "Mark, can I see you in the other room?"

Roger made sure the door was closed before turning to Mark. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "She's not even an adult! Do you even know the meaning of the words statutory rape?"

"Roger, shut up!" Mark glared at him. "I know how old she is! She'll be eighteen in a month. Besides, the law only applies if I'm sleeping with her. Which I'm not! I know the law, Roger!"

"Mark…" Roger lowered his voice. "Mark, you have to break up with her. It isn't right. She's too young."

"It doesn't matter! Roger, she knows how old I am. She doesn't care. We both know we can't have sex. Who cares? A relationship shouldn't be about sex, anyway!"

"Mark…" Roger began, but Mark cut him off. "I'm tired of you trying to control my life!"

Roger lost it. "So sue me for trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! I'm twenty-four years old, and you're not my mother!"

"No, your mother never calls, never writers and could honestly probably care less!"

"At least my mother wasn't a self-absorbed, abusive bitch who didn't want me! At least my mother is still alive to not care!"

Roger was stunned. He felt like Mark had just slapped him. Vaguely, he heard Marina crying, but it didn't register. Mark's face fell. "Rog, I…"

"Don't," Roger muttered. He pushed past Mark, who caught a glimmer of tears in his eyes, and made a beeline for the roof.

Mark stood still for a moment, before a hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses. Firefly stood there, Marina cooing happily in her arms. "Is everything alright?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, it's…"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft. "Really, I am."

Mark shook his head. "No, it's my fault." He took Marina for a moment, then handed her back to Firefly. "I'd better go make peace with him."


	7. Reasonable Doubt

_**Author's note: Okay, so, Finals are fast approaching, just like they end of the story. I promise from the bottom of my soul (well, my heart, since I have no soul) that I will TRY to finish this before I have to drop from the radar for the next week and a half!**_

Roger was nowhere to be found, and Mark had a horrifying vision of Roger splattered on the pavement below. He searched frantically, finally finding him sitting behind some roofing pipes. He released a trapped breath. "Rog…"

Roger looked up. His face was dry, but his eyes were red. He was glaring. "Get lost, Cohen," he growled.

Mark didn't budge. "Roger, listen to me. I know you're upset…"

"I said get lost!"

"…and I'm sorry," Mark continued. "I didn't mean it."

"You don't say things if you don't mean them!" Roger stood. Even though he was only a few inches taller than Mark, he seemed to tower over him. "Mark, as soon as you decided to say it, you meant it!"

"Roger, I'm sorry I said your mother didn't want you…"

"Damn it, Mark, don't you think I know that?"

"What?"

"I know my mother didn't want me. I've always known that!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Goddammit, Mark, don't be such an idiot!" He slammed his fist into the piping, denting it. "What hurt was you bringing up what happened last year! Do you think I'm happy my mother is dead?" He looked away. "You think I don't know it's my fault? I strew death in my path, Mark! Saylinda, April, my mother! And now Mimi's going to die! Everyone I love dies, Mark!"

"Roger…"

Roger shoved him aside. "Get lost, Cohen. Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" Firefly's voice rang out. "What the hell is going on here?"

"None of your damn business!" Roger glared at her. "And I'll thank you not to touch my daughter!" He took Marina from Firefly and stormed inside.

Firefly went to Mark's side. "Are you alright?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot. Roger's taken a lot of crap in his life. He puts up with most of it, but you do not want to be around when he snaps. I remember the first time I saw it happen. Junior year. I don't think his dad was ever quite the same." He smiled slightly. "Let's just leave him be. You need a break from studying anyway. Just cause you want to be valedictorian doesn't mean you need to kill yourself. Let's grab a bite at the Life. My treat."

Firefly nodded. "Deal." She started to follow him, her mind working frantically. _'Who does Roger remind me of?' _

Mark turned back to her. "You know, Roger almost became valedictorian. Before he dropped out of school so he could get away from his mother."

Firefly nodded, distracted. _'He reminds me of me!'_


	8. Advice and setup

_**Author's Note: Okay, look, I realize that Firefly may seem like a bit of a bitch right now, but hold on. More will be revealed in time.**_

Roger set Marina back in her bassinet, where she cooed sleepily. Roger left the door open so he could hear her if she started to cry, and went to make her a bottle. He happened to glance into the bathroom, and did a double-take. April stood in the doorway, leaning her hip against the frame, a small smile on her lips. Roger slinked several times. She was still there. She began walking towards him. "Hi baby. Long time, no see, huh?"

Roger didn't say a word. April stopped in front of him, taking his hand. "Three years, and you can't even say hi?"

Roger frowned. "You're dead. I thought."

"Don't I know it?" April giggled. "So, you've been busy, I see. A daughter? I never pictured you as a daddy."

Roger smiled. "Things change. I changed."

April nodded. "I know. Mimi's been good for you."

Roger nodded. "I still miss you. I stilled find myself wishing you were alive."

April smiled wryly. "You've done well, even considering…" she looked away.

Roger touched her face, gently. It was cold. "Baby, I don't blame you. It would have happened one way or the other."

April nodded. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about Mark's girlfriend."

"If he's happy…"

"Talk to her sometime. There's something both of you need to know. Invite her to dinner. Tell her to invite her father."

"Are you telling me to ask her out?"

"No! Trust me. Ask her to dinner tonight. Tell her to invite her dad. Then, talk to your dad. See what he says. Trust me. I'm dead, remember?"

Roger laughed. "Okay, I'll do it."

April held up her hand. "They're back. I have to go. I love you." She vanished, leaving Roger with his hand stretched into thin air. He pulled it back just as Mark and Firefly entered and the microwave-a baby shower gift from Benny-dinged, signaling that Marina's formula was done. Mark walked over. "I'll do it. You and Firefly need to talk." He disappeared into the bedroom.

Firefly sat back on the couch. Roger took his position in his chair. "Look, can we talk about earlier?" He waited until she nodded, then continued. "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I don't want you to think that I hate you or anything."

"Do you? Hate me, I mean?"

"No!" Roger shook his head. "I don't. Really. I just…Look; I don't think that it's fair-to you, to Mark-that he's dating you. But it's not my place to decide whether you guys can date. I just…I don't want to see him hurt. Quite frankly, I don't want to see you hurt, either."

Firefly nodded. "I understand. He's your friend. And I know where you're coming from. He told me about Maureen. My boyfriend did the same thing to me, last year. I totally know what you're coming from."

Roger smiled. "Glad to hear it. Hey, what time do you start class tomorrow?"

"I don't have class on Fridays. Why?"

Roger smiled. "Good. I'm taking you to dinner tonight. Mark too. My treat. By the way, invite your father."

"Why? My father wouldn't…"

"I'm not setting you up. Trust me; I know perfectly well who I'm trying to set up. Tell your dad to meet us…" he thought for a moment. "At Digiovianni's in Little Italy."

Firefly's mouth dropped. "Can you afford that?"

Roger nodded. "I can. Just tell your dad to be there. Seven-thirty sharp. Oh, and don't mention that I'm going to be there. Just tell him you want to introduce him to your new boyfriend."

Firefly nodded. "What are we setting him up for?"

Roger grinned evilly. "If all goes well, I'm going to get your father to admit what a skeazy asshole he is. Trust me; I know what I'm doing here."

Firefly grinned. "Okay. I'll do it. Digiovianni's, seven-thirty. He'll be there."

Roger laughed. "Good."


	9. Visit

_**Author's Note: Firefly's attitude last chapter was completely inspired by "Mean Girls," which just ended. Don't worry, Roger's plan will make sense later on. Right now, we're going to go visit Mimi!**_

Mimi was awake and smiling when Roger entered her hospital room. Roger smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

Mimi grinned. "I'm going nuts in here. Rog, I wanna go home. I want to see my baby. "

"I know, I know." Roger laughed. "As soon as the doctor gives the okay, I'll bring her in to see you. So, I've met Mark's new girlfriend."

"And?" Mimi sat up, excited. "Give me all the juicy details. What's the age difference? Has he slept with her yet? Does Maureen know he's moved on?"

"Chill, Meems!" Roger smiled. "Yes, Mo knows. And there's a seven year difference."

Mimi's jaw dropped. "She's _seventeen_? But…she's not even legal!" She laughed. "Hello, jailbait."

Roger nodded. "He says they haven't had sex yet."

"And you believe him?" Mimi sighed. "He could be lying, you know."

"He's my friend. I have to believe him." Roger glanced at his watch. "Oh, jeez, it's almost six-thirty. I've got to get going, baby. I'm treating Mark and his girlfriend to Digiovianni's. I love you."

Mimi nodded. "I love you too. I'm not asking how you can afford Little Italy. Don't stay away long."

Roger leaned over, kissing her. "Don't worry, I won't."

_**Author's note: Sorry this was so short. It was just a filler. The real action must continue!**_


	10. Benny's Contribution

Roger stopped over at Benny's office on the way home. Benny, who was working late to avoid going home and facing Allison, was genuinely surprised to see him. "What brings you here, Roger? Did you decide to press charges against Allison after all."

"No." Roger shook his head. "That would involve dragging up all those painful memories. Let me deal with this one step at a time."

Benny smiled. "Got it. I heard your dad showed up on the scene. You must be pissed."

"Actually, he saved Mimi's life last night. But I'll explain all that later. Right now, I'm in the middle of proving that my father is a skeazy asshole, and Mark and his girlfriend are helping me with that. I was wondering if I could borrow your car and about a hundred dollars."

"Why?"

"Firefly told her father to meet us at Digiovianni's. If all goes well, I'm dragging my dear old dad down. Problem is, I can't afford Digiovianni's."

"And the car?"

"If we walk, we'll make it there by…about ten. I have reservations for seven-thirty."

Benny nodded. "Yeah, you can borrow the car. I don't have a hundred in cash, but I'll give you a blank check. Just fill in the amount when you're ready to pay." He ripped out the check. "Here. The keys are right there. Have fun tonight. I've got to go finish filling out divorce papers."

"Sorry, man. I know you really love her."

Benny shrugged. "Eh. I can't love someone who hurts my friends. Besides, we were already considering divorce. The events just sealed it."

Roger nodded. "Okay, well, I gotta go. I've still gotta go home and change. Later."

"Later."

_**Author's note: Sorry so short again! The next chapter will be longer!**_


	11. Judas Revealed

_**Author's note: Have you figured it out yet? No, I'm not telling! Read on!**_

Roger pulled the Range Rover into a parking space in Little Italy at seven-fifteen. They piled out of the car, all feeling uncomfortable in semi-formal wear. Firefly had coaxed Mark into wearing a tie, and he'd agreed, on the condition that Roger wore one too. Roger had agreed, and was now regretting it. It was painfully embaressing. Firefly herself had chosen a red chiffon beauty, in style but not overly immodest.

A silver car pulled up a moment later, and Firefly nodded to Roger. "He's here." The door opened, and out stepped Firefly's father.

Roger bit his lip and motioned to Mark. "We'll wait inside," he muttered to Firefly. She nodded.

A few minutes later, Firefly led her father to the table. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Mark. And I believe you already know Roger."

Roger was giving Firefly's father a dirty look. "You really think I'm stupid, don't you, _Dad_?" He practically spit the last word out.

Jeremiah looked surprised. "Why, Roger, I have no idea what you mean."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Suddenly, I'm not so sure you saved Mimi last night. How do I know you didn't attack her?"

"Roger…"

"Don't." Roger glared, but he wasn't the only one. Firefly was giving him a dirty look too. "So, Dad," she began. "You wanna tell me the truth?"

"Sweetie, look…"

"No. I want answers."

"Roger, Firefly, let me explain. You two are brother and sister. Your mother didn't want either of you to know."

"Liar!" Roger glared. "It just so happens, Dad, that I spoke to the officer in charge of the Grey/Davis case-you know, what we talked about last night-and he referred me to the lawyer in charge of Charlene's will. I'd thought it was kind of odd that she left only half her assets to me, so I was looking into it. I found out that she'd filed a case about sixteen years ago with the police. A kidnapping case. Funny thing was, she wasn't the one doing the kidnapping. I looked at the case. The unsolved kidnapping of her one year old daughter. I didn't see the coincidence until I looked at the name of her daughter-my sister, whom I knew nothing of. Tell me, Jeremiah. How many girls do you know named Firefly?"

"Well, I…"

"So, I kept digging. Turns out, you were the only suspect. Charlene's story claimed that you said you were taking the child to the zoo. She never saw you again. They closed the case after two years. That's when Charlene started using drugs again. She tried to give it up, for me. She left me a note in her will, saying that she always wanted what was best for me, but it didn't always happen. I spoke to Joanne-the lawyer in charge of the will, and incidentally one of my friends-and she informed me that with proper evidentiary support, the case could be reopened."

"You can't prove anything! Yes, I did it, but I knew Charlene better then you ever would have. She wouldn't have been a good mother to Firefly. It was too late for you, but I could save her."

Firefly glared. "You asshole. And those 'lessons' you always gave me?"

"Those were for your own good. I couldn't send you into the sexual world unprepared."

Roger glared. "You fucking piece of shit. I hope you enjoy jail." He held up a tape recorder. "I believe this will be substantial evidence for a jury. As for an arrest…." He looked around. "The police heard everything, thanks to an old friend of mine."

"You son of a bitch!" Jeremiah was furious. "I wish I had killed your precious girlfriend last night. Now, I'll have to kill you."

The police swarmed. "Jeremiah Davis, you are hereby under arrest. One count kidnapping, one count sexual abuse, and one count attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent…"

Jeremiah continued to scream over the police. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I haven't heard before."

As the police dragged his father out, Roger looked over to the corner of the restaurant. The Man gave him a slight nod, before leaving. Roger smiled slightly. "Thanks, buddy. We're even."


	12. Crossroads

_**Author's note: Was that a shocker or what? Seriously, show of hands, how many of you saw that coming?**_

Six months later-April 1993

"…We of the jury have reached a verdict. We find the defendant, Jeremiah Davis, guilty of all charges." Roger cheered silently to himself as the verdict was announced. Firefly had chosen to press full charges on the counts of kidnap and sexual abuse, and Mimi had wanted to push the assault charges. Roger had stood by both of them the entire time. Now he watched from the back of the courtroom as the jury declared his scumbag father guilty. Mimi hugged him close. "Finally, we can breathe again."

Roger nodded. "I'm so proud of both of you for doing this."

Firefly smiled. "We should throw a party."

"Not until he's sentenced," Mimi replied. They waited eagerly. The judge continued. "I sentence you to twenty years in prison, minimum ten years, no bail." The gavel dropped.

The bohemians cheered. "Now we can throw that party," Roger said, hugging his sister close. "Who's up for the Life?"

Roger rapped his knuckles on the table at the Life. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Mimi and Firefly, for seeing this thing through to the end."

Mimi raised her glass. "And to Roger and Mark, for standing by us through the entire process." She looked at Firefly. "Do we have the best guys or what?"

Roger blushed. "I'd also like to make an announcement. This situation has made me rethink my decisions regarding last January. If you guys are willing to stand by me, I'm going to press charges against Allison."

"Oh!" Mimi threw her arms around him ."Of course we'll stand by you! You don't even have to ask! How's Benny taking it?"

"Benny's happy for me. I think he knows something I can't remember, but he's actually been pushing for me to press charges."

Mimi smiled. "Well, we're proud."

Mark stood on the table. "One more toast. To Firefly. For becoming valedictorian of Fifth Street High Class of '93!"

Everyone raised a glass. "To Firefly."

Roger glanced into the corner, where he thought he saw April standing, smiling. He smiled, looking back at the group. "The final toast, I promise. To April. Even though she can't be here right now, I have a feeling that she has been-and always will be-with us for the long." He glanced into the corner, where April stood. "To April." He raised his glass. "To April."

The group finally got home around three or so. Benny had called, saying he was going to take Marina back to his apartment, so they had the place to themselves. Roger sat cuddling Mimi on the bed. "I'm so happy that I'm finally going to put this whole mess behind me."

Mimi grinned. "So am I. Then maybe we can have a normal life."

Roger nodded. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to use the bathroom, and then I'm going to sleep."

Mimi nodded. "I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

"Goodnight."

Mimi woke sometime before dawn. As far as she could tell, Roger had never come to bed last night. "That's weird," she muttered. She got up, pulling her robe on and heading for the living room. "Rog?" She glanced into the kitchen. No sign of him. After awhile of searching (including the roof twice!), she realized she had to pee. She stepped into the bathroom, and promptly proceeded to trip on something. She glanced down and screamed. "Mark, Firefly, call 911!"


End file.
